


鸡胸肉，蛋白粉和拉面

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: 脑洞里能装下一个银河系的小A又开始了自己的神奇脑洞之旅，这次的主题是“企图多线操作的李东海如何被宅男李哥一举拿下”，当然我怎么可能让他俩这么顺利就在一起呢CP：赫海短篇一发完预警：极度沙雕预警  格外咸湿预警  狗血预警注意：可能又极微量允在/83提及，不确定有没有，有的话篇幅也很少就不打tag。AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。白斩鸡仗着家里几个臭钱混吃等死爱拉面宅男  赫X每天评论都是野鸡部落南韩第一金瓜健身博主  海





	鸡胸肉，蛋白粉和拉面

鸡胸肉，蛋白粉，还有拉面

 

CP：赫海 

预警：极度沙雕预警 格外咸湿预警 狗血预警 

 

 

李东海需要一个英语家教。

原因是他的经纪公司希望他能够将业务扩宽到亚洲范围内，毕竟目前在韩国也没有人气可以和他抗衡的健身博主了。

南韩第一猛男，南韩第一金瓜，女孩的保护神，基佬的充电桩，可以说，李东海的魅力全年龄段辐射，无性别差异。

如此高质量的健身博主，脸蛋秒杀一众妖艳网红博主，直接媲美当红爱豆，胸肌怼上镜头的时候谁不喊一声“哥哥我可以”。

 

目前经纪公司手里互动量最高的博主就是李东海，不用买粉不用买推广，实时点赞评论都能羡煞一众同行。

即使总是被吐槽“洗手台上没有哪一样东西不是广告赞助”，粉丝也一样乐此不疲晒着无数同款，为李东海的网红事业添砖加瓦。

 

怎么说，能被人喜爱也是一种天赋。

李东海这个技能点可能有百分之九十都点在了那张无人能及的脸蛋上了。

 

李东海并非没读过书，但是他的专业英语应用率不高，一个浪漫的作曲人，早年留学呆过中国所以中文不错，日文勉勉强强也还可以，英语就只剩下口语对话水平。

“Fine，thank you，and you？”这种对话应该也没人愿意听见自己肌肉能挤出屏幕的哥哥这么说话。

公司需要一个随时都能给他上课的口语教练，找了半天都没有满意的，女教练不行，怕绯闻，男教练也不行，还是怕绯闻。

毕竟李东海评论底下准备好鸡笼一点开，蹦哒得最高的铁定是带把的，一抓一个准。

 

最后找上李赫宰的时候，教育机构负责人金希澈对着网红经纪公司老板朴正洙再三保证：“这是个宅男！宅男的意思就是他老婆是纸片人，他对凌波丽手办的兴趣肯定比大胸肌大！放心吧不要说绯闻，  
我觉得他们可能对话都很少，不在一个频道上。”

 

李赫宰见到李东海的第一天，晚上回去注册了个账号，关注了李东海。

他发誓他真的只是钱多没地方花，买蛋白粉什么的比买白菜还便宜，不值一提，不值一提。

绝对不是被李东海那张正中他红心把本来就笔直的他一拳打弯的那张脸迷惑了，绝对不是。

 

李赫宰是个“家里有几个臭钱就只能混吃等死”的臭宅男。

家里人倒不是对他的爱好有什么意见，反正父母一到退休年龄他想不接手满是铜臭味的人生都不行。

他们尊重一个宅男最大的自我操守就是不出门这件事，就是觉得他天天呆在家里那里也不去怕他闷坏了。

李赫宰不以为然：“我每天跟着游戏公司穿梭在世界各地怎么会闷坏了呢？我去过的地方可不比你们少。”

当场就被爸妈赶出去了，没找到工作不让回来。

 

结果他当晚就回来重新当爸妈的小心肝了。

他去好兄弟金希澈的公司入职，挂了个名，英语口语教练，他好歹正儿八经留过几年学，口语还是相当不错的。

不过金希澈手里留过学的口语教练好几百号人呢，光是英语就有六十来个，那里轮得到他。

 

“我还是第一次遇到男的不要女的也不要的要求呢，也不知道是不是在逗我。”金希澈喝了口水，看见过来蹭会议室投影仪看DVD的李赫宰。

“还好有你。”

“你什么意思？”李赫宰停下打call的手。

 

两个人的第一次见面，李赫宰后来万分感谢听了金希澈的话没有随便穿穿就去。

李赫宰穿着款式不那么正式的休闲西装，从金希澈那里拿的，好不容易从一堆红裤子黄外套豹纹衬衫中间翻出来。

而李东海呢，穿了条大裤衩，毛毛拖鞋，一件一看见就不薄的加绒卫衣，带了个看不见脸的渔夫帽。

李赫宰上上下下打量，又看了看手机，确定今天确实是春天，面前这个四季随即交替打扮的男人应该也就是自己的主顾。

两人落座，李东海摘下了帽子。

 

为什么行走江湖的女侠需要带上面纱呢。

那一定是为了隐藏惊人的美貌。

李东海为什么大白天带那么大个渔夫帽看不见脸呢。

当然是为了摘下帽子的那一刻惊艳自己的宅男口语教练了。

 

很多年之后李赫宰才知道李东海的搭配心得就是早上起来懒得洗脸又起晚了，抓起什么就穿什么。

 

李赫宰觉得自己可能是发了疯。

他一个宅男买了三个牌子的蛋白粉，一冰箱的鸡胸肉，硬是挤得自己日本代购的拉面都没地方放。

为什么呢？蛋白粉那种东西是人类能喝下去的吗？

李赫宰最近追番也觉得索然无味，刷到无聊的时候点开了李东海新发的ins，李东海拿出一堆一看就不好吃的食材塞进了料理机。

最后几个圣女果塞不进去了，李东海拿起来看了两眼，往下一按，杯底的草莓瞬间碾成泥。

 

李赫宰那一瞬间觉得自己的心也被碾成泥了。

哦不，是他这么多年来筑起的，同这个世界隔绝的高墙，被李东海一碾，溃不成军。

 

李东海也一样，他平时不是拖鞋睡裤泡在录音间就是背心运动鞋在健身房，看见的男人女人差不多都他一个打扮。

好不容易抬头看见个认真穿衣服的，还长的那么帅。

 

对方明显是真正在国外读过书的，口语那叫一个流利，随便问几句话李东海都答不上来。

李东海正尴尬着，不自觉的眼神往下瞟，就瞟到李赫宰那双比例完美的长腿，还有......

 

李东海觉得自己恋爱了。

 

宅男怎么能有这么棒的屁股呢！

 

“我从今天开始就是哥哥的人了。”

李赫宰找到了组织，李东海的粉丝后援会6群，他加群的时候人数已经快满了，有人不守规矩被踢出群他才有机会进去，进群的时候群里正在热火朝天的讨论为什么2群的福利那么好，传闻中2群群主  
和李东海私联过不知道是不是真的。

李赫宰一听心凉了半截，这还没来得及辣手摧花，花就长在别人家院子里了？

 

连带着第二天给李东海上课的时候都情绪不高。

看见李东海认真记笔记都觉得他是在计划怎么勾引粉丝。

呵，这个男人，前一天还在给我发消息问我要不要来他家看小猫咪呢！

他家有个屁的小猫咪！就是在借梗撩他！

而且经过李赫宰在6群潜伏这两个月的调查研究发现李东海的粉丝绝大多数性别都跟他一样，整天讨论的话题根本就是......

不堪入目！令人发指！

 

李东海对自己那位态度急转直下的口语教练感到疑惑。

难道他不喜欢我？所以感觉到我在撩他不开心了？

李东海好失望，哎，还从来没有我撩不上的男人呢。

“你撩谁啊你撩，谈过恋爱么？我怎么记得有人说什么醉心音乐事业要一辈子和五线谱结婚呢？”

公司老总是他学长，李东海刚火那阵就把李东海连哄带骗签回来了，两个人感情一直不错，就是李东海时常觉得自己说不过这位主持人转行的哥哥。

“我想谈恋爱怎么了！合同也没说不让谈恋爱啊！我都快三十了谈个恋爱还有错了？我不能一辈子当和尚吧！”

 

“没想到我防天防地防你出绯闻，你倒好，自己送上门去，别人还看不上。”

说起这个朴正洙一阵火大：“说好的宅男只爱纸片人呢！说好的宅男跟网红没话题呢！哪家宅男是这么个走向的！”

“你喜欢他什么？他家手办多啊还是拉面多？”

 

李东海嘿嘿嘿地笑。

 

“身材好。”

“他一个宅男，比你在家煎的鸡胸肉都薄，身材哪里好了？”

“哪里都好。”李东海一边想一边傻笑。

 

李东海借着看猫咪，看狗狗，看新买的钢琴，看昨天买的榨汁机，看他怎么用榨汁机做果汁，各种理由把李赫宰约来家里上课，李赫宰不为所动甚至还主动提出减少课时。

本来一周也就四节课，李东海硬是加钱加到了六节，李赫宰一副正人君子的模样拒绝了李东海这样的行为：“不要这样，我很忙的。”

 

他就那么不喜欢我啊。

李东海抓着手机想了想。

行吧行吧不喜欢就不喜欢，我又不是只钓这一条鱼，放下执念人人都能拥有一片大海！

看了看手机空荡荡的联系人，啊......他忘了他压根不会钓鱼。

 

“你忙个屁！”金希澈看他抓着个手机刷聊天记录就来气，“谁要你啊你忙，你还真打算做这个赚钱啊，我手下几百号人哪个不比你忙！你还不如改行去当吃播呢！”

李赫宰置之不理，继续吃着拉面皱着眉头刷着他刚认识的6群一小姑娘给他发的绝密2群聊天截图，不能外传，外传他俩都要被挂。

李东海原来在2群里还会发一些自拍，虽然话也很少，但自拍这件事很明显就是特别福利了。

“你说是不是很过分！”对面的小姑娘这会儿气的都要砸墙了。

 

这边他费尽心思勾搭上的2群小管理员，对方说什么都不出卖组织，不给看聊天记录，但是偶尔给他发福利——也就是李东海传在2群的自拍，这不，给他发了张图片，又是绝密，又是不能外传。

“海哥刚发的，我的天我的腿都要合不拢了！”

李赫宰思前想后，先把翘着的二郎腿打开了再颤抖着点击图片，居然是穿着见光膀子大背心的李东海。

 

拍照地址可不就是李东海家大得能开演唱会的浴室么。

“毕竟大部分产品照都要求拍我的洗手台，所以浴室装的特别大。”李东海在李赫宰发出疑问的时候很认真的解释了这件事，并不是自己闲得无聊喜欢在浴室里捉迷藏。

 

李东海那个样子分明就是刚洗完澡，就拍个湿漉漉的大胸肌，给谁看啊这是！啊！怎么回事啊！

 

上周在2群拍的照还从下往上拍，胸肌拍得跟山脉一样壮阔宽广的，管理员给自己发福利的时候说自己得回去洗内裤了。

 

你看看这是网红博主该干的事么！李东海怎么回事！

前段时间据说还在2群说想谈恋爱，但是遇不到合适的人，我看就是说给那个跟他私联的2群群主的！怎么回事啊自己不够合适么！不合适你让我看什么小猫咪！

 

李赫宰抓起手机就给李东海发消息：“晚上有事，就不来了。”

李东海这边还没来得及哎声叹气呢，手机又嗡嗡震了两下。

“改到下午，我知道你在家，马上来。”

 

李东海在家转来转去的找衣服穿。

李赫宰不喜欢他在家裸上身说他这样不在意他人的观感很没礼貌，让他不舒服。

李东海在家恨不得把羽绒服都穿出来。

 

他正愁呢，李赫宰推门就进来了。

 

他第一次见到李赫宰就想约人家来一场深入的灵魂交流来着，就抓着李赫宰的手录了指纹。

但是脱离了低级趣味只爱纸片人的李老师怎么能做这种事呢，每次都站在门口老老实实按门铃等李东海过来开门。

今天也是气急了，想也没想就把门推开了。

 

一进门就和只穿了个内裤的李东海打了个照面。

内裤中间印着个猫咪头，特别逼真的3D印花猫咪头。

 

“既然你这么坦诚，”李赫宰把门关过来，熟门熟路把李东海家窗帘遥控器找到，关上窗帘，坐在李东海家总是摆放着各种沙拉盘拍照的浅色大沙发上，开始解裤腰带，“那我也得坦诚一点。”

“有话好好说，裤子先别脱！”李东海上前一步按住李赫宰的手。

“你不就是想这个么！”

 

李赫宰说着说着还委屈上了，上衣一扒，小宅男细胳膊细腿的，胸肌还挺大，力气也不小，李东海两条大胳膊居然没按住。

 

“上什么课！直接来！开始吧！”

 

说完把裤子一脱，上衣一撕，破釜沉舟的气势彻底震慑住了李东海。

“能不能把衣服先穿上！”李东海慌神。

“我跟你说！今天咱们不上床我就不走了！”

但是这个时候李东海也突然想起来，自己虽然早就起了贼心，但是忘记踩点。

 

李赫宰躺自己面前他居然一时间不知道怎么下手。

宅男虽然力气大，肌肉也还算得上不错，但确实还是瘦啊，这要自己霸王硬上弓，还不得搞成破布娃娃！

 

“忘了说一句，”宅男看李东海在那里东摸摸西看看的也不知道在干什么，慢慢悠悠地补充了一句，“前阵子经常坐着追番，还吃辣味拉面，痔疮了。”

这种时候就不要说这种话吧！！

李赫宰看着李东海的小猫咪急速从3D立体变成平面。

“躺半个小时了，你还是有点儿反应行不行？”软沙发躺的腰疼，李赫宰看见一边的李东海又是揪头发又是叹气的也不知道在想什么。

“你刚刚一说痔疮我就不......没兴致了......”

“还怪我啊！你刚刚往2群里发什么了？”

李赫宰一听脾气就上来了。

“有时间发湿身照撩2群的对上我就没性致了是不是！”

“上周给5群管理员发消息约健身的是你吧！”

“没性致？你发消息约人家健身房不是挺有性致么！”

李东海刚想解释5群群主是他同事，他们是真的约健身房不是什么情趣play或者接头暗号。

“健身房都行！跟我就不行！”

 

李赫宰越说越委屈。

“给我发消息夸我身材好，就喜欢我这样的身材是吧！说羡慕我皮肤白是吧，说肤色白性感是吧。”

“转头就给跟你互关的那个博主点赞！练得快赶上施瓦辛格了！晒得人种都变了，还留言说什么真羡慕哥，真性感。”

“你嘴里到底能不能有句真话！”

“你到底是不是喜欢我！你好好说！”

 

李东海被一直不搭理自己的口语教练这一通骚操作镇得不知道说什么好。

李赫宰迟迟等不到他的回答，怒了。

“今天这个床你上也得上，不上也得上！由不得你！”

李赫宰掏出藏在裤兜里的润滑和套。

“来！不爽的话我告诉你17个群的粉丝你艹粉！”

“你怎么知道我有17个群？”数量更新了吗？上上个月还是十四个啊！

“来啊！是不是男人！”

 

“都怪你！上床之前说什么痔疮！”

“痔疮怎么了？痔疮不让上床啊！还有痔疮歧视这一说？”

“本来很有兴致的，让你给说萎了。”李东海其实也有点儿心虚，他这么多年脱离了低级趣味一心跟五线谱缠绵，跟五指姑娘过日子的，前阵子才动了凡心想开荤，他也拿不准自己这么多年的好兄弟到  
底——还好不好使，毕竟也没试过。

“萎了？”李赫宰慢悠悠地坐起来变成斜躺在沙发上的姿势，“这么不争气的？你粉丝管你叫韩国第一猛男呢。”

李东海一听脸就红了。

“我不管，今天我爽不到你所有粉丝就都知道你阳X这件事了！”

“我什么时候阳......阳X了!”

“那你动手啊！不是整天撩我吗！这个时候不动手不是阳X是什么！”

 

李东海红着张脸说不出话来，李赫宰伸手过来捏住小猫咪，吓得李东海一个激灵。

“算了算了，帮帮你好了。”宅男这几个月在家潜心观摩视频资料学习技术，“你洗澡了吧，洗澡了我可就开始了。”

紧接着猫咪头就被残忍的扯变形了，初见陌生人的小东海被宅男没有丝毫犹豫地含了进去。

 

李东海没想到自己第一次开荤就是口活儿这么刺激的，长长地“嘶”了一声。

但是没想到后面的几分钟他一直在“嘶”，带着痛苦和绝望的“嘶”。

“不应该啊。”李赫宰吐出垂头丧气的小东海，“你是真的萎了吧，怎么一点反应都没有。”

“我这巧舌如簧一顿操作你这会儿难道不应该很爽吗！”

李东海颤巍巍地把腿合上，捂着全南韩基佬的梦想，侧过身子躺在沙发上不肯面对李赫宰。

“不应该啊......”李赫宰还在纠结自己的“巧舌如簧”出了什么错。

“你果然是阳X。”

 

“你说什么废话！你管这叫巧舌如簧啊！牙齿都不收！”李东海捂着全男韩基佬的梦想欲哭无泪。

“你这叫口么!知道你牙口好，你当啃甘蔗呢！”

“给你根黄瓜现在都能拉丝了！你这叫刮皮刀！”

宅男无法反驳，不得不说视频资料指导和实际情况存在着明显的差异。

但他男人的自尊心显然不允许他承认这件事。

 

“这么说吧，今天这个爱你不做是不可能的。”

一边放狠话一边还要伸手去安抚这会儿红彤彤像根煮软了的胡萝卜的小东海。

“我都洗干净被你撩上床了，不做我是不会下来的。”

“你要是不让我满意那明天你那17个群都知道你阳X这件事了，你自己看着办！”

李赫宰撑起来邪魅一笑。

“我怕你粉丝直接砍掉三个零，以后别说什么电动牙刷洁面仪的推广，你以后怕是鸡胸肉和蛋白粉都买不起了。”

 

双手往脑后一放，李赫宰十足大爷享受人生的模样：“今天这个爱不做是不可能的，我不管，你看着办。”

 

李东海怒了：“你痔疮不想好了是吧！小说看过没！一会让你变成破布娃娃你信不信！”

小宅男捏了捏手里的小胡萝卜：“你阳X你忘啦？你想艹死我是不是也得先硬起来啊？”

这没办法了，比起不要脸他真的输李赫宰好大一截。

 

“是时候展现你真实的技术了，你不是拥有一片大海么？不是南韩金瓜么！来，硬件我看还行，技术可以跟上了。”

李东海眼前一亮：“你认真的？”

李赫宰拍拍自己尚未清醒的大兄弟：“我兄弟就交给你了。”

 

两分钟后不停吸气的李赫宰还是制止了李东海的精彩表演。

“可以了，真的可以了。”

“知道你不是刮皮刀了，脱毛仪。”

“毛都要让你剃光了。”也不知道李东海带着舌侧矫正器，一边舔蛋蛋一边卡毛，疼得李赫宰一抽一抽的。

“我暂时还没有想要脱毛，斩草未必要除根，给我的小弟弟一个明年重新发芽的机会怎么样？”

李东海跪在一边呸了半天也没吐干净嘴里的毛。

 

两个人再一次陷入了尴尬的境地。

怎么办呢这下？这个爱到底是做还是不做？

李赫宰不能让到嘴的肥肉飞了，李东海也是。

两个人眼睛刚一对上，李赫宰立马：“我痔疮还没好。”

“你能不能不提这件事！”

 

“你之前转的那个什么养身建议是不是说定期灌肠有益身体健康？对我说的就是你那个晒得人种都变了的那个性感的大哥。”

李东海摸不清李赫宰的套路，疑惑地点点头。

 

“你听他话没？”

李东海刚点完头立马意识到哪里不对。

“你果然有备而来！你就是惦记我屁股！”立刻双手捂住自己手感丰盈的两瓣软肉。

“那你能不能先硬起来再惦记我屁股！”

 

他果然还是不能比李赫宰更不要脸。

 

李赫宰的视频学习资料一多半都存着漂亮的屁股。

毕竟脸蛋像李东海这么好看的不多，但是屁股好看的片子倒是挺好找的。

当然他确认了一下，李东海的屁股也是一级好看。

所以虽然刮皮刀这件事是有一点丢人，但是在开拓禁区这件事上李赫宰做的还是像模像样的。

宅男的手指纤长漂亮，李东海撩人的时候没少对着那双手翻来覆去地吹彩虹屁。手指在敏感的内里深入，搅弄，不时合拢又微微用力撑开趁着撑开再塞入一指，整个过程过于细致，甚至更像是一次艺  
术创作。

过于舒服了，李东海觉得自己的神智被那几根手指搅成一滩奶油，因为太舒服，李东海小胡萝卜也终于积极上工兴奋起来。

李东海还没来得及哼哼几句呢，李赫宰就没了耐性带上套了。

“我觉得我们可以再等等。”李东海一回头看见宅男的大兄弟吓得话都说不出来了。

 

不过自己看上宅男不就因为宅男外表下隐藏着大胸翘臀和大丁丁这件事么。

我永远爱反差萌，李东海这么告诉自己。

 

等不及了，李赫宰按住李东海的腰扶着自己斗志昂扬的大兄弟就往里插。

好在刚刚的开拓李赫宰还是有认真做的，李东海吃痛地喊了几声，李赫宰提起身下汗津津的腰调整了一下角度，过程突然就顺利了许多。

常年健身的肌肉不仅看起来诱人，摸上去手感更是一顶一的好，尤其是臀肌，李东海这几天被同组的教练带着在练大腿和臀肌，深蹲做了不少，手感饱满弹性十足。

李赫宰手刚掐上那两瓣软肉，李东海就叫出了声：“疼！你别乱动！”

左手还在前面安抚刚刚打起精神的小胡萝卜，这会儿因为胀痛感小胡萝卜又软下去了。

 

李东海刚想求饶让李赫宰再摸会儿，还没来得及进入状态，就听李赫宰亲了亲自己的后颈，长叹一口气。

“唉，你果然还是阳X。”

“你XX还在我XX里我看你说话还是要讲讲良心！”

李东海一听李赫宰说那两个字就生气，气得直用力去推他。

可惜因为姿势问题手使不上力，倒是屁股在配合上半身动作的时候不停夹紧，夹得李赫宰倒吸凉气。

好在宅男也并非完全不解风情，看见李东海眉头紧锁，立马伸手去帮小胡萝卜揉一揉，却被李东海拍开。

“我自己来。”

谁料刚一起兴李赫宰就在后面“嘶”，再摸两把李赫宰又在后面“嘶”。

“你干嘛？杀虫剂啊你！”

 

但是那天晚上这场不得不做的爱还是磕磕绊绊做完了。

甚至从下午四点一路做到第二天隔着窗帘也能隐约看见天边的鱼肚白。

李东海摸摸自己的屁股，荤终于算是开了，就是屁股有点儿疼。

 

宅男的胸肌过于有迷惑性，他忍不住尝了两口，本来偃旗息鼓准备洗洗睡的宅男就因为这略带发泄不满情绪的两口，又点燃了。

李东海被按在自己宽大的洗手台上撅着屁股哭喊，宅男摸了半天，把洁面仪打开放金瓜胸口上，金瓜喊得眼泪都下来了。

宅男又在他后颈杀虫剂一样“嘶”来“嘶”去的，他也来不及骂人了，小胡萝卜这一晚太辛苦了。

后来2群再也没能因为朴正洙是群主占到半点儿便宜。

李东海分享的照片也从硬汉肱二头肌变成了侧身自拍镜中紧身健美裤蜜桃臀。

 

“怎么能！”

“这么大一包怎么能是姐妹呢！”

二群的骚鸡管理员愤怒地对着李赫宰发泄不满。

李赫宰挠挠耳朵：“要不咱们脱粉吧，下一个男人更好！”

 

李东海洗完澡回来躺在躺沙发上刷手机的宅男的腹肌上，最近宅男的拉面也不怎么吃了，整天跟着自己三顿蛋白粉，腹肌和胸肌线条一下就出来了。

“我听说2群管理员退群了。”李东海叹口气，“好端端的为什么要退群啊。”

李赫宰头也不抬，手上正在申请新号刷动态上胸，昨晚他把自己这段时间买的蛋白粉鸡胸肉全都摆在李东海的大沙发上拍照，试图无意间营造连沙发都是网红同款的假象。

 

“退群了？那我加群咯？”

李赫宰给朴正洙递交了人群申请。

 

早就想去治治2群的野鸡部落了！

 

——FIN——


End file.
